


No, Really

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Food, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “What I’m trying to say is… Ollie.” Connor takes a breath. It’s shaky. He must have really practiced that. “Will you marry me?”
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 12





	No, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't. 
> 
> PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://monicashipscoliver.tumblr.com/post/110776452766/thecakelessachiever-deliverusfromsburb-imagine)

“What I’m trying to say is… Ollie.” Connor takes a breath. It’s shaky. He must have really practiced that. “Will you marry me?”

Oliver forces his smile wider. “Of course, I will, Connor!”

The other ice cream shop patrons burst into applause. Behind the ice cream counter, their waiter starts to scoop up two fresh cones.

Oliver thanks everyone at the tables around them before turning to face Connor’s chair again. But Connor isn’t in the chair. He’s still on his knee beside their table. Still holding up that fake ring.

Oliver leans down and kisses him on the cheek. “That was a good one, baby,” he says, voice low. “Did you see that speech on tv or something?”

“Uh, no.” Connor’s brow pulls together. “That was… I just…”

“And the ring.” Oliver grabs it out of Connor’s hand. “Wow! This is a real quality fake. Where did you get it?”

Their waiter approaches their small two person table with an ice cream cone in each hand. “Compliments of the house.”

Oliver takes the chocolate cone with a kind thank you.

The waiter holds one out for Connor, still on the floor, but Connor waves him away. Staring hard at the tile floor, Connor mutters out a tired-sounding, “No, thanks.”

The waiter shrugs and leaves. Connor takes Oliver’s hand, turning it palm up. He plucks the ring from Oliver’s fingers and places it in his palm instead.

“Ollie,” he whispers. “This is real.”

Oliver snorts so hard he laughs. “Some joke, Connor. Go get your free ice cream already before he tosses it.”

Connor stays down on one knee, but looks up at Oliver. There’s something in his eyes that’s a little different than all the other times they’ve done this for free food. Before, those deep brown eyes held a mischievous glint, amplified by the sharp smirk adorning his lips.

Now, that smirk is nowhere to be seen, lips instead pressed into a hard line. And those eyes are wide, almost… vulnerable.

But that’s impossible. Oliver must be seeing it wrong. Connor Walsh doesn’t do insecurity.

“But…” Oliver swallows hard. “You mean you…”

Connor bites his bottom lip.

Oliver glances down at the ring in his hand. It’s cool, weighty - feels like metal. Inside is an inscription. From this angle, Oliver can only see, _Love you_.

And he knows. He just _knows_. Connor is being serious this time.

This isn’t for free food.

This is _real_.

“Oh my God, Connor. Yes!” Trying to get to Connor, he moves too fast and drops his ice cream right onto Connor’s shirt.

He reaches for napkins but his hands are shaking so he scatters them all over the floor.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

But Connor’s already standing up, already pulling Oliver into his arms. 

The ice cream is getting all over them both. It’s cold on Oliver’s shoulder but he doesn’t care. He’s never felt so warm. So happy. 

He’s crying and laughing at once, knowing he looks ridiculous, but it’s okay because, from what he can see through wet eyes, Connor is in similar shape.

Smiling wider than Oliver has ever seen, Connor slips the ring on Oliver’s finger. Then they’re kissing and nothing else matters.


End file.
